The Dance
by firefly212011
Summary: Santana has all these feelings for her best friend. But why? She couldn't possibly love her friend as more than a friend or could she? There is only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so this is my first story ever, so very new to this. Would love to get some feedback on it though!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! Although I would have loved to come up with these two characters, they are sadly not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the sophomore year of high school for Brittany S. Pierce, her freshman year had gone off perfectly she meet some pretty cool girls after joining the cheerios at McKinley High school. The person she was most fond of meeting was her new best friend Santana Lopez. Brittany met her at cheerios tryouts freshman year and as soon as the two saw each other there was an instant connection. They immediately became best friends. One of the biggest things that happened to the two girls during sophomore year was that they had joined glee club in order to help their cheerios captain Quinn keep a lookout on her boyfriend Finn and that weird Rachel girl. The coach of the cheerios Sue Sylvester was extremely happy about this because it allowed for the girls to be able to help destroy the club from the inside which is the main goal that Sue wanted. Anyway, long story short both Brittany and Santana ended up actually enjoying the glee club and stopped helping Sue with all of her antics, except for Brittany because well she didn't know any better.

Sophomore year continued on and the girls continued to grow closer. Brittany and Santana both had reputations for sleeping around. Brittany however, was also known for sleeping around with boys and girls. Santana knew this and it never bothered her however it did intrigue her. Santana was not going to lie Brittany was hot. Although as the weeks went on she found herself not being able to take her eyes off of the tall blonde, she would find herself thinking about her and wondering what would happen if they were to kiss, how would she react? What would it feel like? All these questions running through her head but why? She knew she was not into girls like that, right? Then why is she sitting here thinking about kissing her…Santana was unsure of what exactly was going on but she decided she needed to figure this out, she came up with a plan. That weekend the school was having a mid-winter dance and Santana decided that would be the perfect opportunity for her to make her move and discover what these thoughts and feelings were about. She couldn't just continue to wonder could she? The feelings and thoughts had begun to drive her mildly insane, to the point where it was all she ever thought about.

The next day, Wednesday, Santana got to school at her normal time, she was waiting for Brittany out by the school's statue. They did this every morning; they would meet up and then walk to class together with their pinkies interlocked. To be honest it was the best start to Santana's morning. Every time they would interlock their pinkies it would make her feel all giddy inside. Santana thought to herself, "Why on earth does a simple friendly handhold have this power over me?" Her thoughts were cut off when she saw her. As soon as their eyes locked both Brittany and Santa's face lit up and neither was able to wipe the smile of their face.

_Santana: Hey Brit, Brit! _

_Brittany: Hey San! How are you?_

_Santana: Pretty good. How about yourself?_

_Brittany: Alright, except I think my cat has been sneaking out to smoke again. I may need to set up another intervention for him._

Santana just smiled at her friend at the mention of this.

_Santana: Yea you need to get Lord Tubbington in to rehab._

_Brittany: Oh I am not sure if I need to go that far yet, but I will definitely be having a sit down with him about this issue._

_Santana: Sounds like a plan. _

As the first warning bell sounded the two girls started to walk to their first class of the day, after two or three steps Brittany reached out and linked pinkies with Santana. Just the touch alone sent shivers down Santana's spine and made her stomach twist into knots. Santana decided now may have been the perfect time to ask Brittany if she would go to the dance with her but the feeling that was in her stomach made it impossible for her to form the words necessary to ask the ever important question. She decided later would be a better time to ask and she would just enjoy the feeling of walking to class with her friend.

Later that day the girls re-united in glee club. Today was a big day for glee club there was going to be a diva off between Mercedes and Rachel. The two sang a very powerful duet together; needless to say they brought the house down. As the bell rang to mark the end of the day the rest of the glee clubbers started to file out. When everyone had left and it was just Brittany and Santana left, Santana decided now would be the best time to ask her friend to the dance.

Just as Brittany she looked up at Santana and asked _"Aren't you coming?"_

_Santana: Yea just had to pack up real quick. Hey, I have a question for you?_

_Brittany: Ok?_

_Santana: You know that mid-winter dance this Friday? Did you want to go with me? I don't feel like going with some random guy, I thought it would be more fun if we went together._

_Brittany: Sure, that would be fun!_

_Santana: Great, you can come to my house and we can get ready together!_

_Brittany: Sounds perfect. I really have to go now though I need to go set up what I will be saying to Lord Tubbington about his smoking. _

_Santana: OK Brit, I'll see you tomorrow at our normal spot._

_Brittany: Where is that?_

_Santana: By our statue?_

_Brittany: Oh right! Yea I'll see you there! Bye san!_

_Santana: Bye Brit!_

And just like that Santana's plan was set into action. She was determined to discover what these feelings were; Did she like her best friend? She never felt these things with a guy before...in all honesty she was scared, what if this meant she was in love with her best friend? Did it mean that she was a lesbian? A bisexual? Santana had no idea but what she did know was that she was tired of not knowing and she wanted to see what could happen. She knew that she wanted to try even if it scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! I will have Chapter two up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, life got in the way. I hope you enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show, If i did I wouldnt be writing about them, I would be hanging out with the actors because they are BAMF!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Wednesday had been perfect for Santana, simply because Brittany had said yes to going to the mid-winter dance with her on Friday. In all honesty as soon as Brittany had said yes, Santana's heart skipped several beats, she did her best to fight the huge smile she desperately wanted to show. No, Santana played it cool, however the next two days of school dragged on for forever. Yea, Santana was extremely happy to see Brittany each day; in fact the thought of just being able to see her in the mornings was what drove Santana to be there early each morning. However, it was Friday night that she was looking forward to the most.<p>

Friday after glee club ended Santana approached Brittany …

_Santana: Hey, you._

_Brittany: Hey, back._

_Santana: Did you get your cat to stop smoking?_

_Brittany: I hope so, I gave him a very strong talking to and I believe he got the picture. But you know how sneaky he can be. I am going to have to keep my eye on him._

_Santana: Well, hopefully he will behave tonight so that we can gets our dance on. You still want to go right?_

_Brittany: Yea, totally! We should get ready together to look extra smoking hot for the dance._

_Santana: Oh, good idea Britt! We can get ready at my place if you want?_

_Brittany: Sure! I'll bring over all my sexy time clothes._

_Santana: OK, want to come over say around 6 or so since the dance starts at 7?_

_Brittany: Sure that sounds good._

_Santana: Oh, and before I forget did you get that text from Puck earlier today about the after dance party? You want to go to that too? We can gets our drinks on…_

_Brittany: Yea sure if you want to._

_Santana: Ok cool, you know it will be fun._

_Brittany: As long as I am with you San I always have fun. See you at 6!_

_Santana: Ok see you then_

Talk about a heart attack, that one phrase sent Santana's heart back to skipping beats again, that and she was thankful that Brittany had left because she was very unsuccessful in keeping the dark crimson color from creeping up her neck and settling on her cheeks. After feeling like her blushing had gone down enough Santana proceeded to head home to think over her plan, it may be easier than she thought especially since they were also going to Puck's after party. The goal that Santana hoped to achieve by the end of the night was to hopefully seal their date with a kiss. The only slight issue was that Brittany had no idea tonight was a date, nor did she know what Santana had in store for their evening.

Santana got home around 4pm, great she thought two hours to waste. She decided to grab a quick snack, before hopping in the shower and doing her hair before Brittany got there. Stepping out of the shower in only her towel, Santana went to sit on her bed, for a few minutes, she glanced at the clock it was 5:07 pm. She was never one for immediately getting dressed right out of the shower; there was just something she liked about being able to air dry. So she decided to lay on her bed for a few minutes to do just that, let herself air dry.

*Ding, Dong*

Santana sprung up from her laying position, nooo that couldn't have been the doorbell its only 5:07…SHIT! As she looked at the clock again it said 6:10

*Ding, Dong*

Crap! Crap! Brittany is here and I am still in my towel awesome…how did I fall asleep? I wasn't even tired!

_Santana: Coming!_

Santana ran around her room looking for clothes to throw on quickly, stopping suddenly and a devilish smirk started to appear on her face….

Brittany was just about to ring the doorbell again when the door to Santana's house opened, reveling the towel clad woman.

_Santana: Hey Britt, Britt! Sorry I had taken a shower earlier and apparently took a little nap after getting out; I just woke up when I heard the doorbell._

_Brittany: …._

_Santana: Britt? … Earth to Brittany?_

_Brittany: Oh Hey, sorry, I was thinking…._

_Santana: About what?_

_Brittany: (That you are only in a towel and it is totally tuning me on, like damn girl…noo I can't say that quick Brittany think of an excuse..) Uhhh, That I might have left my curling iron on.._

_Santana: Oh, Well why don't you come in and you can call your mom to check on that for you and I can put some clothes on. Brittany had to stop herself before she accidently let out that Santana didn't have to put clothes on._

The two girls walked up to Santana's room, the house was quite because Santana's parents were out to dinner. As they proceeded into the room, Santana went straight to her closet to look for something to wear for the night. Brittany put her bag of "sexy time" clothes on Santana's bed, the entire walk up the stairs and into Santana's room she had not been able to take her eyes off of Santana. Brittany had no issues with admitting she was attracted to girls. She had made out with quite a few actually. That did not make her a lesbian though. No if she were to label herself she would say she is bi-curious, that's the word for it right? She thought to herself. Not quite sure if she is full on gay but not afraid to admit that she found herself attracted to girls and guys. Santana's voice cut through Brittany's thought process…

_Santana: So Britt, what should I wear? A curve hugging dress or skinny jeans and a slutty top? We want to make the boys drool right?_

_Brittany: You should just wear that towel_

_Santana (as she turned to face Brittany): Haha, I don't want to come off that easy_

_Brittany: Ha! Well how about you wear a sexy top and some skinny jeans to show off your long legs._

_Santana: Good idea! How about you wear a dress then?_

_Brittany: Oh, I like it! (As Santana turned around with short red dress)_

_Santana: Oh and you can wear those heels with them, you will look amazing!_

_Brittany: Perfect! Here let me try it on._

Before Santana could do anything Brittany had started to strip right in front of her. Now this was nothing new the two girls had changed clothes in front of each other before. But this time was different because Santana had feelings for her friend, Santana could feel the burn of her blush rising into her cheeks and she quickly grabbed her pair of skinny jeans and a shirt she had been glancing at and headed to her bathroom.

_Brittany: Hey, where did you go San?_

Thinking for a minute, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she had to run out of the room…

_Santana: Uh, I had to pee. I'll be right out._

_Brittany: Oh, ok._

She had to lie, it wasn't like she could say um well I had to leave so that you wouldn't see me blushing from watching you change because well you got me all hot and bothered in the span of like two seconds, nope she couldn't exactly spell it out for Brittany. This plan of hers was not going so well, Santana needed to get a hold of herself, she needed to be the one making Brittany uncomfortable so that she would realize that maybe she would like to kiss her best friend. It was not good that she was the one getting all flustered. Santana had thought she was in control at first, going down in only the towel, she knew Brittany could not take her eyes off of her…Wait..she had never been that effected by what Santana had worn had she? Maybe Brittany did like Santana; maybe she did want to give this a try, just to see how it feels. Santana had to figure it out and she would. As the devilish smirk took residency on her face again she took a deep breath and went back out into her room.

_Brittany: Wow, San you like hot!_

Santana was wearing skinny jeans which made her butt stick out and they also accentuated her long legs. The sexy top that she had grabbed was a white corset style shirt which made her boobs pop perfectly.

_Santana: I look hot, have you looked in the mirror?_

Brittany had on the curve hugging dress, which did exactly that, it showed off every curve that the young girl had.

Both girls, took a moment to appreciate the other's looks, neither of them noticing that they were doing it. Santana was the first one to break the silence…

_Santana: Well how about we do our make up and get out of here_

_Brittany: Yea that sounds good._

And off they went to the dance…

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! I know it was kinda dry and alot of dialog but in my head I want to set it up right for the next chapter. Please R&R I would love to get feedback! Chapter 3 will be up soon it will be well worth it I think :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, so sorry it takes me forever to update, my job keeps me busy and yea well that's my only excuse haha. I made this chapter alittle longer as my apology for being so late in updating. I will update as soon as possible I promise. There is only one more chapter to go :( But I hope you have enjoyed it so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own Britney Spears! Would love to know the actors though, you know that would be awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The drive to the dance was filled with loud blaring music, both girls singing their hearts out and dancing to the rhythm, sort of like a pre-dance party in the car. By the time they arrived at the school for the dance the girls were pumped to start their dancing. Brittany was ready to get her groove on with the cutest guys while Santana was more than ready to dance the night away with Brittany.

Santana's plan had been going flawlessly except for almost getting caught blushing when Brittany began to change in front of her…those long legs, they just go on for forever, and that bra she had on…red lace…

Brittany broke through Santana's small day dream

_Brittany: Santana? You ready to go inside?_

_Santana: Hellz yes, let's go gets our grindz on!_

An with that the two girls headed into the dance, pinkies linked together…

Walking into the gym, where the dance was being held Brittany and Santana were met with a semi-empty gymnasium. The only people there were the chaperones and the kids who both girls had deemed nerds. Those kids who happened to be lower on the totem pole than the glee kids. The music being played did not make them want to stay either, the DJ or what they thought was a DJ was playing country music. How the hell am I supposed to get my grind on when they are playing some kind of 50's swing music thought Santana…

_Brittany: Where is everyone?_

_Santana: I don't know but this sucks. (she pulled out her phone to text Puck to see where the glee kids were at least, as she did this she noticed that she already had received a text from Puck) Oh, so apparently Puck and everyone else were already here but decided that it was lame and went back to his house to get the real party started._

_Brittany: Oh, well I don't blame them, this party sucks, I mean what is this music, and I don't even know how to dance to it._

_Santana: Well if you can't dance to it that's sayin something. (Both girls laughed) Come on let's get out of here and go to the real party._

The two girls headed out of the building and twenty minutes later they pulled up outside of puck's house. Stepping out of the car they could hear the loud thumping of the bass coming from the better selection of music coming from Puck's basement.

_Santana: Come on Britt, Britt; let's go get our party on._

Linking pinkies once again they headed into the house. Walking down into the basement they had to let their eyes adjust to the lack of light, Every light was off except for several black lights which made everyone in the space glow along with the glowing bodies were the glowing bottles of alcohol lined up alongside the bar area. Glancing around Santana could see most of the glee kids who were all scattered throughout the basement either dancing like crazy people or beer pong. There were also a lot of people from school who were not a part of glee but realized that Puck's party was a much better alternative to that chaperoned failure of a school dance.

_Santana: Much better party eh Britt?_

_Brittany: Definitely! Let's go dance!_

_Santana: I thought you would never ask!_

The two girls headed off to the dance floor. Here goes all or nothing thought Santana. Making their way to the dance floor the two girls found an open spot and started to dance together, jumping around to the beat of the song, the two girls were holding hands facing one another and just swaying to the beat. Perfection thought Santana….wait…oh no what is he doing?...crap don't come over here…Santana watched as one of the dumb idiots who plays on the football team made his way over, his eyes set on Brittany. Leaning in close to her ear the jock named Daniel (she thought, she couldn't remember, it could be dick head for all she thought) whispered into Brittany's ear. Next thing Santana knew Brittany smiled and nodded her head, "dickhead" started to grind with Brittany, flowing perfectly to the beat.

Ugh, Santana half smiled and looked at Brittany, obviously feeling slightly awkward at the new situation, Santana retreated. "I'll be back" she yelled at Brittany. Although she didn't think she heard it because the blonde was too busy backing it up on this no good piece of crap that she didn't even look up to acknowledge her.

Making her way to the bar, she poured herself a few shots of patron, wincing slightly at the burning sensation as the liquid slid down her throat. Shit she thought, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that dickhead! Mentally kicking herself she didn't even notice as Quinn made her way over to the bar, scooting right up next to the fuming Latina.

_Quinn: Whoa! Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?_

_Santana: Ugh, go away! I don't feel like talking right now I just want to drown my sorrows._

_Quinn: Aww come on Santana, don't be like that, you know you can tell me anything._

Santana knew this, Quinn had been the first person she had ever confided in about her "situation" , she had revealed to her that she might have feelings for Brittany after Quinn had cornered her in the locker room wanting to know why Santana was staring at Brittany during cheerio practice more than normal that day. Santana just couldn't hold it in, she told Quinn everything, and in fact Quinn had been the one to push her to make a move.

_Santana: I was going to do it tonight Quinn! I was gonna make my move on Britt and see how she reacted. But now she is dancing with douchebag over there. I have no chance! What the hell was I thinking?_

_Quinn (looking over at Brittany and Daniel dancing together): Oh come on Santana! Are you really gonna let Daniel steal your girl away! You have been waiting to make your move for several weeks now and you're just going to give up! No! Go get her! Steal her away from numb nuts over there!_

_Santana: I can't look at her she is so happy! She doesn't want me! Who was I kidding…? (Santana downed another shot hoping the burning sensation would dull the pain in her heart)_

_Quinn (looked back over at Brittany, Brittany had a scowl on her face and was looking around the crowd, Quinn could see the Daniel was not just dancing with Brittany but sliding his hands all over her body, which was obviously making her uncomfortable): Santana Lopez are you kidding me? Look at her? She is obviously looking for someone to save her from that asshole's hands feeling her up!_

_Santana (glancing back over at the two, Santana had to do a double take because at first glance it looked like Brittany was having a good time but a few more seconds of staring at them the two girls locked eyes and Santana could see the desperation in Brittany's eyes as she pleaded to be saved from this sexually driven male whose hands were becoming a little too comfortable with where they roamed.): Oh crap, I gotta go Quinn she needs saving._

Quinn stopped her in her tracks pulling on Santana's arm: _Don't screw this up; this is your chance Lopez!_

Smiling at Quinn, Santana made her way back to the dance floor, the few shots she had taken giving her the extra courage boost that she needed. As she got closer to Brittany and her "pervy" dance partner Brittany looked up and they locked eyes again, instead of a pleading for help that Santana had saw in her friend's eyes before she saw what looked like to be relief that help was on the way. Santana broke their gaze once she had reached the couple on the dance floor.

_Santana: Hey douchebag, get your paws off my girlfriend!_

Daniel looked at Santana then back at Brittany and kept dancing.

_Santana: Um excuse me, are you deaf or something? I wantz to dance with my girlfriend now so go the hell away before I make you go away._

Daniel looked honestly confused like he wasn't sure if she was being serious about Brittany being her girlfriend or not but seeing as Brittany had stepped away from him now he just decided to bow his head and walk away.

Idiot Santana thought…

_Brittany: Thanks San, that was not fun, he was such a creeper._

_Santana: Yea he looked like it, whatever forget him, dance with me instead._

_Brittany: Of course!_

The two girls started dancing once again facing each other and not touching each other, then the song changed to one of Britney Spears new songs " Hold it Against Me"

_Brittany: I love this song!_

The girls began to dance and sing the lyrics to one another:

**Hey, over there, please forgive me**

**If I'm coming on too strong**

**Hate to stare but you're winning**

**And they're playing my favorite song**

As the song went on Santana thought to herself it's now or never, as the two girls sang the next verse Santana moved closer just as the song told her to do.

**So come here a little closer**

**Wanna whisper in your ear**

**Make it clear, little question**

**Wanna know just how you feel**

Santana leaned up to whisper into Brittany's ear, (more like sing in to her ear)

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Santana leaned back and both girls were smiling while Brittany was giggling, Santana then took it one step further and grabbed Brittany's hands and stepped back then stepped in closer to her while she spun Brittany around. Santana was now behind Brittany as they continued to dance. Santana continued to hold onto Brittany's hands as she leaned in again to whisper into Brittany's ear again.

'**Cause you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight**

**So if I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Brittany was definitely enjoying herself, Santana had caught her off guard when she spun her around but it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying herself. When Santana had whispered into her ear from behind her, her voice sent shivers down her back. Was Santana trying to turn her on this much? She wasn't sure but she intended to find out. When Santana had turned Brittany around they were just barely touching but after Santana went and sent shivers down her back Brittany stepped up her dancing a bit, she took a half step backwards so that their bodies were flush with one another. She pushed her hips back against Santana following the rhythm of the song.

**Hey, you might think that I'm crazy**

**But you know I'm just your type**

**I might be a little hazy**

**But you just cannot deny**

**There's a spark in between us**

**When we're dancing on the floor**

**I want more, wanna see it**

**So I'm asking you tonight**

Woah, Brittany surprised Santana by stepping back and melding their bodies together. She continued to grind harder into her hips sending Santana's head spinning. Who's plan was this again? Brittany seemed to have her own plan for this dance floor. In the middle of the verse, Brittany had brought Santana's hand's down to her hips which were making it hard for Santana to think straight. Get a hold of yourself Santana, give it right back to her. And that's what she did, she followed every move of Brittany's hips, their bodies were like one. Santana whispered once again into Brittany's ear as the chorus rang out through the speakers.

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would You hold it against me?**

'**Cause you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight**

**So if I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

All of a sudden Brittany stopped and turned around to a confused looking Santana. Crap did I do something wrong? Brittany then grabbed Santana's hand and lead her over to the wall and lightly pushed her against it, she then leaned into Santana and whispered into her ear…

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Brittany then whipped around and continued grinding against Santana, Santana's hands found their way back to Brittany's hips and were doing their best to pull Brittany's hips flusher with her own, the only problem was that they were already pressed tightly against Santana's hips effectively pinning her to the wall. Damn Brittany was the only two words in Santana's brain at the moment. However they were erased and replaced with what could only be described as pure awe in the fact that Brittany was now bent over in front of Santana, effectively driving Santana crazy!

**Gimme something good**

**Don't wanna wait, I want it now**

**Pop it like a hood**

**And show me how you work it out**

If Santana was at a loss for words when Brittany bent over in front of here, her heart almost exploded when she whipped around and started to grind against Santana's hips. The girls locked eyes again only this time, they could both see the lust and desire they had for each other. Santana's hands were on Brittany's hips again trying desperately to meld them closer together.

**Alright**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd some how**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

"**Cause you feel like paradise**

**And I need a vacation tonight **

**So If I said I want your body now**

**Would you hold it against me?**

Brittany continued to grind against Santana, pushing her harder against the wall, at one point she had Santana practically dying as she went down and then came back up. Santana was at a loss for words as the song came to an end, she had never danced like this with her friend before and what was even better was that the entire time they were dancing Santana had that excited pain like feeling in her stomach. She wanted more. Brittany was the same way, she had never felt those feelings in the pit of her stomach before dancing with any other guy or girl. But with Santana, she was also at a loss for words, as she could think of was wow.

Several more songs played on and with each one both girls could not get enough of each other, both girls hands roamed the other's body sending shivers down each other's spines, driving one another crazy. Once they realized the effect they had on the other it became like a competition to see who could make the other one just about pass out from the anticipation. Neither girl knew what this meant as far as their friendship went and to be honest neither cared at that point. They were both just enjoying the feeling of the other girl in their arms.

As the party came to an end, everyone started to make their way back to their cars to head back home, Brittany and Santana following suit, pinkies linked and each stealing glances of one another as they made their way back to Santana's house…

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: So yea..that was Chapter 3, I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I loved all the reviews I got for my update last time, it made me want to start writing immeadiately! So Thank you! It meant alot especially seeing as it is my first time writing fanfiction and all. Anyways, hope to have the last chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys, Sorry for it taking me super long again! Thank you soooo much for the reviews that I have gotten and all the story favorites and alerts! I'm so glad you guys like my story! Well here is the last chapter, thank you again for reading it it means the world to me!

Disclaimer: Don't own glee, wish I did though because this story would so be a script and BRITTANA would so be on like it always has been! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The car ride back to Santana's house had been filled with mindless chatter, like everything that had just transpired between the two girls on the dance floor had not even happened. However, the thoughts going through the girl's minds were completely different. Both girls thoughts were similar to which they were both thinking about their dancing together, the intensity with which they had been dancing and for lack of a better word sparks that they had felt between each other.

Santana was unsure of what to do next, she knew she wanted to kiss Brittany but she was unsure of how to go about doing that. She was certain that Brittany would be fine with it but does she just look deeply into her eyes and say "Brittany I want to kiss you" Yeaaaa, no, talk about lame Lopez. How did you go about kissing guys? Well usually they would just reach that awkward moment when they were both looking into one another's eyes and the guy would start to lean into kiss her and she would meet their lips together. But how do you kiss a girl? Ugh this may be harder than she thought…

Brittany was stealing glances at Santana, certain that the brunette had no idea she was doing it. What was that on the dance floor? I pushed her against the wall, what possessed me to do that. I probably scared her away, then again if I did that we probably wouldn't still have our pinkies linked. Did Santana mean what she was singing to Brittany? Did she want to maybe explore something with her…kiss her maybe? Do I want to kiss Santana? If we did kiss, what would that mean? Would we still be friends, friends who par-took in "sexy time", or girlfriends? Ugh too many questions, whatever, too much to think about. No, I am not going to let all these questions ruin my night! We are having fun that's all it was….I think.

Santana pulled up into her driveway and the two girls walked up to her house.

Santana: _So what do you want to do Britt?_

Brittany: _I don't know we could just watch a movie and go to bed it is kind of late._

Santana: _Ok, we can do that._

Santana started to head to her room, Brittany following behind her, what Brittany couldn't see however was that the conniving smirk had taken over Santana's face again.

Santana opened the door to her room and Brittany walked in, looking around the room admiring all of the pictures and posters that adorned Santana's walls. She had seen them all before but she always enjoyed looking at the pictures, especially the ones of the two of them together.

*Click*

What the…Brittany turned around and saw Santana standing with her back facing her, she had just shut the door to her room. Although this was nothing out of the ordinary, it was kind of strange that she had shut it so slowly and was still facing it. What the heck was she doing?

Brittany: _Uhh…San…What are you doing?_

Brittany didn't mean for that to come out so hesitant.

Santana turned around slowly and locked gazes with the tall blonde haired girl.

Santana: _What does it look like I am doing Britt?_

Santana took a step forward.

Brittany: _Ha, Uhh…I'm not sure but you are acting kinda weird San. Are you feeling ok?_

Santana: _Yea, I'm fine babe._

She took another step closer to Brittany, never breaking eye contact.

Brittany: _Babe?…you have never called me that before, what is going on?_

Santana: _I thought that was obvious…_

Brittany: _No…_

Santana: _I am seducing you Britt_

Brittany's mouth went dry, her heart rate began to race, and she was having difficulty remembering to breathe. Did she just say what I think she said? Why am I so hot all of a sudden? Did she just take another step closer? Brittany took a step backwards as Santana took another step closer. This process continued itself until Brittany felt something hit the back of her knees and she fell down onto Santana's bed. Sitting on the edge of her bed she watched as Santana continued to move closer. Why is it so hot in this damn room?

Santana did not end her slow procession forward and she wasn't planning on stopping unless Brittany told her to

Santana: _If you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me Britt._

Santana said as she was right up next to Brittany.

Do I want her to stop? Brittany thought to herself...she couldn't finish her thought process however as Santana swung her leg over Brittany's lap and sat lightly on her lap. Fuuuuuu….was the only thing going through the blonde haired girl's mind. If she had any hesitation over the continuing advances of Santana she was not showing them. Brittany was leaning back on her hands as she watched in anticipation as to what the girl sitting in her lap would do next.

Santana brought her hands up and cupped Brittany's face. She started to lean in, both girls eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. It was a short but sweet kiss, neither girl wanting to push the other for more. Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes.

Santana: _Wow..._

Brittany was at a loss for words, although her eyes told Santana that she was thinking the exact same thing.

Brittany smiled and brought her hand up and placed it behind Santana's neck and pulled lightly, Santana obliged the silent request and brought their lips together once again. The kiss, this time was filled with more passion. The girls were wrapped up in how their lips felt moving against the others that they didn't even realize that they had started to fall slowly back on to Santana's bed.

The girls briefly broke their kissing as Brittany's head fell lightly onto the mattress. Looking at each other both girls started giggling, as Santana leaned in for more. Brittany was the first one to ramp up their little make out session; she sucked lightly on Santana's bottom lip and ran her tongue lightly across it causing the girl to lightly moan at the sensation. Santana opened her mouth and as soon as she did the girls tongues began to dance around together. A few more seconds passed by and the need for oxygen became too great and the girls had to pull apart

Santana: _Oh wow_

Brittany: _Yea, I know what you mean_

Santana leaned down and they started kissing again. As their make out session continued Brittany's hands started to travel over Santana's body. They grazed up and down the Latina's back coming to rest on the small sliver of skin that was revealed between her jeans and the corset top. Letting her fingers draw lazy circles on the exposed skin every so often lightly pushing the material of the shirt further up the Latina's back. The sensation of what Brittany was doing was driving Santana crazy it felt so good, as if she wanted to return the favor the raven haired girl started to grind her hips into the other girl's hips causing Brittany to give out a light moan. Continuing her trek up Santana's back, Brittany's hands came around to the front of the Latina's torso and grazed lightly across the underside of her breast.

At the feeling of where Brittany's hands were it was like reality over took Santana and she sat up and got off her friend. Brittany being rather confused looked to her companion.

Brittany: _What's wrong San? I thought you liked what I was doing?_

Santana: _Oh no I did don't get me wrong, but if I didn't stop now I don't think I would have been able to stop myself._

Brittany (smirking to herself): _Oh I see..._

Santana: _Listen Britt, I don't know what this is or what it means. I know that I like it, I like kissing you and I want to keep doing it._

Brittany: _Ok, well come here then silly_

Santana (smiling at her friend) : _No, like I want to know what you think, I mean I'm sitting here making out with my best friend and my head is telling me to go further, to take your shirt off, to take your pants off, to explore your amazing body. I want all of this, but I'm so confused, I have never wanted this before from another girl._

Brittany: _Oh San, its ok come here_ (the two wrapped their arms around each other, Santana leaning her head against Brittany's shoulder)_ I don't know what this mean either. I know that I want the same things that you do. It is scary because you are my best friend. We don't have to figure all this out tonight, all I know right now is that I want to be able to keep kissing you, if you will let me?_

Santana: _Of course_ (as she leaned in to give a quick peck on the other girl's lips) _I want to be able to keep kissing you too. I guess I just want to take our time with this, this is new to me, you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose our friendship, you know?_

Brittany: _Yea, no I understand. That's fine San, whatever you want as long as I can always get me some sweet lady kisses._

Santana smiled at Brittany: _Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted._

Brittany: _Yea let's go to bed._

The two girls got changed into their pj's and then hopped into Santana's bed, Brittany scooted her body next to Santana's and the two fell asleep cuddled together. Neither knowing what this truly meant for the future but both willing to see what would happen next. As Santana drifted off to sleep with her best friend's arm wrapped around her waist all she could think about was how happy she was and how her plan was a success.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much again for reading! How you liked this last installment. :) I got the idea for writing this from a dream I had about my friend and I. It totally happened just the way the story did and well I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it down and thought that Brittany and Santana could do my dream justice. :) I have never told my friend my feelings towards her and probably never will she is straight and thinks that I am too. Anyway, too much about me haha Thanks again and send me some more love with the reviews you want to! they always make me smile!


End file.
